Look Up
by Ficzilt
Summary: After calming down the fragile girl, what happens? A Satomi One-shot.


"And then he aimed it at the guy and shot him, well it was technically a toy but he fell off and face planted" Yoshiki said.

"Are we suppose to laugh?" Satoshi crossed his arms, clearly he was bored.

"Um.." Yoshiki scratched his head nervously.

"I guess I should"

"…"

"Ha, ha, ha-"

"Dude! That sucks!"

"You wanted a laugh so I did"

"But that laugh sucks!"

Satoshi shrugged.

"Ugh, where are the girls? We have been waiting for ages!" Yoshiki yelled out.

"Probably still inside the School"

"Obviously"

The boys heavily sighed and waited for the girls to come outside.

After about 8 minutes Ayumi came out.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki cried out, he waved his hand.

Ayumi ran towards them.

"Hi guys" She said. Satoshi yawned once again and looked at her.

"Where is Naomi?" Satoshi said looking around.

"I don't know, she just said she will be back in 12 minutes" Ayumi responded.

Satoshi sighed.

"I'll go look for her" Satoshi spoke.

"Are you sure?" Ayumi responded.

"Yea"

"Go confess" Yoshiki whispered.

Satoshi raised a brow.

"Um.."

Satoshi quickly ran inside and Yoshiki chuckled at his reaction.

Going upstairs to the 3rd floor he searched every classroom but couldn't find her.

So he had to yell.

"Naomi! Where are you!?" He yelled out but he received no respond, just the sound of the wind coming through an open window.

"Ugh, time to search the rest of the classrooms" Satoshi said.

He began searching in the st floor to the 2nd floor but couldn't find her.

The only place he didn't check was the roof so he headed upstairs.

Opening the door to the roof he found Naomi standing. It looks like she is looking up at the blue sky.

"There you are Naomi" Satoshi spoke, he walked towards her.

He heard sniffling.

"Naomi?" Satoshi put a hand on her shoulder.

She turn to look at him.

"Naomi..are you still thinking.." Satoshi trailed off, he didn't want to remember that place again.

Naomi showed a little bit of tears coming out of her eyes.

Satoshi knew she was about to tear up so he pulled her in a embrace.

He used his hand to stroke her hair.

"I am here for you so you can cry all you want" He whispered to her.

The small fragile girl began to cry on his chest.

"…"

Satoshi kept stroking her hair, it seemed to calm her down a little.

After a while Satoshi seemed to calm the girl down.

Though she still stayed close to him. Satoshi backed away but she didn't budge, he smiled and kept embracing her.

"Naomi, you can let go now" Satoshi said.

Naomi quickly backed away.

"I-I am sorry!" She said and began to show a tint of red on her cheeks.

"No, it's okay.."

"…"

"…"

It became silent between them, nothing to do just look.

Eventually Satoshi broke the silence.

"Should we head downstairs..?" Satoshi asked. "Um, yea" She replied.

Satoshi opened the door for Naomi, trying to be a gentleman to the girl he loves.

They were on the 2nd floor going down the stairs but Naomi tripped and fell on Satoshi.

"Ah!" She yelled.

Satoshi turn to look at her.

"Hm?-"

_**THUD**_

Naomi was on top of Satoshi, her face very close to his.

She still had her eyes closed, once she opened it she met Satoshi's eyes that were widened which he is probably surprised or shocked.

Both quickly stood up and looked away since they were both blushing mad.

"Are you guys coming or what!?" Yoshiki yelled at them.

Satoshi and Naomi looked at him.

"Woah, you are both blus-"

"Go on ahead we are going to catch up anyways" Satoshi spoke.

"Wai-"

"Don't worry Naomi, plus..I need to tell you something.." Satoshi said.

"Alright then me and Shinozaki are going to go on ahead" Yoshiki said and left the two alone.

"So, what do you need to tell me"

"Look up" Satoshi said.

"Wh-Why?"

"Just look up" Satoshi spoke

Naomi decided to look up which was nothing but a white ceiling when she looked at Satoshi.

Satoshi quickly cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"!?"

Naomi's eyes widened when she felt something soft press on her lips and when she saw it was Satoshi she got even more surprised and blushed mad.

Satoshi pulled away for air and sat down against the wall.

He looked up at her.

"I love you, Naomi" He said stroking his hair.

"…"

"Well?" He said waiting for a response.

"I.." She started to blush.

"Hm?"

"I love you too.." She said looking down at him.

"I knew you did" Satoshi smiled at her.

He stood up, gently grabbing his her chin he pulled her into a kiss again, his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Jeez what is taking them so long?" Yoshiki spoke going up to the 2nd floor.<p>

He stopped when he found the two sitting against the wall, the girl leaning against him and the boy leaning against her.

Yoshiki chuckled.

"Took ages"


End file.
